User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Twictionary!
The Unofficial Twilight Saga Dictionary by TeamTaycob Cullenescence: the essense of all things Cullen Ex: ''Ist person: *eyes glued to the computer screen* 2nd person: Oooh. Cullen pictures! Cullen biographies! Cullen everything! 1st person: The Cullenescence is **magical**, isn't it? '''Edwardian:' a word to describe all things Edward Ex: ''1st person: Yeah, and there's my character collection at home. My favorite is my Edward section. 2nd person: Totally! It's so Edwardian. '''New Mooned:' that down feeling you get when your favorite character is away Ex: ''1st person: Ugh, I just totally left my fifth copy of ''Twilight at home! Now there's only four Edwards. 2nd person: Ugh, I'm so new mooned too! Post-Saga Depression (PSD): 'the blue feeling you get after finishing the books and realizing that your favorite character does not really exist. ''Ex: ''1st person: I'm so sad... I finished all the books, and there's no real Edward. 2nd person: It's just PSD. You'll get over it in at least a month. '''Twibrary: '''your collection of all things related to the Twilight Saga such as books, music, etc. ''Ex: ''1st person: If you ever move or misplace ANYTHING in my twibrary, I'll kill you, okay? 1st person's younger brother: Okay, okay, I won't touch your twibrary! *runs away crying* '''Twidreams: '''dreams about ''Twilight Ex: ''1st person: OME, I had a dream that I married Edward Cullen and we got married and went on a honeymoon and-- 2nd person: OME, my twidream was the same thing!! '''Twilighter: '''a ''Twilight ''fan ''Ex: ''1st person: Dude, I'm such a fan of the Twilight Saga. 2nd person: You have now joined the twilighter club. '''Twihard: '''a die-hard ''Twilight fan Ex: ''1st person: I'd just die for the Twilight Saga, dude... 2nd person: *mumbling* Twihard.... '''Twilight freak: '''an obsessed ''Twilight fan 1st person: I love love love love LOVE Twilight! 2nd person: You're a Twilight ''freak... '''Twilightmosis: '''a hope that if you place your twibrary under your bed, you will gain access to twidreams ''Ex: ''1st person: I had a twidream last night that I just NEED to access! 2nd person: Then try twilightmosis. It worked for me. '''Twilightology: '''the study of all things ''Twilight Ex: 1st person: What do you want to study in college? 2nd person: *flips through copy of Twilight absentmindedly* Oh, I want to study twilightology of course. 'Twilingual: '''one who is able to incorporate these ''Twilight terms into everyday conversation Ex: ''Ist person: OME, last night I had a twidream, so tonight I'm going to try out twilightmosis. I saw some twitubers use it, and they were so twilightened, that they'll never feel new mooned ever again. 2nd person: You're sooo twilingual! '''Twimmersing: '''tying everything to ''Twilight by any means necessary ''Ex: ''1st person: That Trig test was sooo hard. I don't even think I passed. 2nd person: Yeah, I know! But Edward's great at Trig, so if he helped you, you would have passed. 1st person: Why are you always twimmersing?? UGH! '''OME!: ''Oh my Edward!; an expression used by one in the same way as ''Oh my God!; variations include OMJ, OMT, OMB, OMC, etc. Ex: ''1st person: *after seeing the ''Twilight ''movie for the first time* OMG! 2nd person: *rolls eyes* It's not OMG, you absurd human. It's OME. '''Twitchcraft:' a type of magic spell put on Twilight, once one opens the book and falls completely in love and obsessed with all things related to it Ex: ''1st person: With this twitchcraft, I can finally make my friend like the Twilight Saga.... 2nd person: *opens copy of ''Twilight and gasps* This is AH-MAY-ZEENG!!! Twitchery: the practice of twitchcraft Ex: ''1st person: *slams open door of 2nd person's twipad, catching them in the act* OME! TWITCHERY! 2nd person: It's not twitchery! I swear-- 1st person: You need another dose of your OCD prescription. 2nd person: NO!! '''Twitubers: '''people who reveal their love for the Twilight Saga through videos on YouTube Ex: 1st person: OME, who are ''they? *points at computer screen* Their videos are amazing. 2nd person: Just another twituber. Twi-guy: '''one who is a male that is obsessed with the Twilight Saga ''Ex: ''1st person: Hey, do you like the Twilight Saga? 2nd person: Yeah. I'm twi-guy. '''OCD: Obsessive Cullen Disorder-- a condition in which one is overly obsessed with Edward Cullen and/or Robert Pattinson Ex: ''1st person: OME, I just LOVE Edward Cullen/RPattz! 2nd person: OME, I have OCD too! '''Twexpedition (from Bellscullen):' (something only a Twilight freak would go on) a mission when one goes driving and they see someone driving a shiny Volvo. When one is close enough, they go up to the Volvo driver's window, ask if the driver sparkles, and beg them to bite the Twilight freak. This calls for some serious obsession and/or bravery. Ex: ''1st person: OME, look! *points to a shiny Volvo randomly while driving* 2nd person: *gasps* Are you ready for a new twexpedition? 1st person: LET'S GOOO!!!! '''Twilightened: '''the feeling one has once they discover the wonderfulness of the Twilight Saga ''Ex: ''1st person: *sighs dreamily* 2nd person: Are you okay? 1st person: Better than okay. I've just been twilightened. '''Twitten: '''reading the first book and being bitten by the ''Twilight bug, causing the unexplainable force that drives one to read all of the books in (practically) one sitting Ex: ''1st person: OME, I just read all the ''Twilight ''books in, like, seven hours! 2nd person: I've been twitten too! '''Vampool:' when many Twilighters pile in a car to go see a Twilight movie. Ex: ''Ist person: Dude, we've gotta see the new ''Twilight flick. 2nd: I'll call up Sam, Pat, Chris, etc. so we can all vampool. Vamptastic: 'something that is amazingly phenomenal or fantastic ''Ex: 1st person: Woot! I just passed the unit 9 math test! 2nd person: That's vamptastic! '''Pull a Bella: to do something very klutzy or to make a move very Bella Swan-like. Ex: 1st person: *falls down very clumsily* 2nd person: You just pulled a Bella! Robsessed (seen from a comment of EdwardCu11enRocks' on the gallery of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner): '(somewhat related to OCD) An obsession with Robert Pattinson. ''Ex: 1st person: Team Edward or Team Jacob? 2nd person: I'm totally Robsessed, so Edward. '''Twi-Pad: a Twilighter's room where they can vent on their PSD, take their OCD prescriptions, make out with their posters of their favorite characters in peace, do an inventory check of their twibrary, etc. Ex: 1st person: We can't talk about this here... 2nd person: Agreed. We must retreat to the twi-Pad. 'Twi-Pod: '''a Twilighter's music device that they listen to the music of the Twilight Saga on. ''Ex: ''1st person: Did you get the ''Eclipse ''soundtrack yet? 2nd person: Yeah. My twi-Pod is now up-to-date! I can't wait for the ''Breaking Dawn soundtracks! Post your suggestions for the twictionary in the comments, and I'll add them (unless they make absolutely no sense or something). Can't wait to read your additions! Category:Blog posts